strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Luc Picard
Captain of the fifth and sixth starships Enterprise, and noted figure in space exploration, science, and interstellar diplomacy. Family , Jean Luc's father.]] Jean Luc Picard was born on Earth in 2305 to Maurice Picard and Yvette Gessard Picard. Maurice was a tradition-bound French vintner who discouraged young Jean Luc's ambitions of voyaging among the stars. Jean-Luc was raised on a family farm in Labarre, France, along with his older brother, Robert Picard. As a boy, young Jean Luc enjoyed building ships in bottles; his collection included a legendary Promellian battle cruiser, a ship he would one day discover in his voyages aboard the Enterprise-D. Those toys served as a springboard for the future captain's imagination. As a boy, Picard visited the Smithsonian Institution and viewed Zefram Cochrane's warp ship, the Phoenix, several times. Jean Luc Picard was proud of his illustrious family history. One of his great ancestors had fought at the Battle of Trafalgar, a Picard won a Nobel Prize for chemistry, and Picards were among those who first settled at the Martian Colonies. On the other hand, Picard felt guilt over the role of another ancestor, Javier Maribona-Picard and the infamous crushing of the Pueblo Revolt on Earth in 1692. The Academy and Early Career Cadet.]] Picard failed in 2322 to gain enterance to Starfleet Academy at the age of 17, but was admitted a year later. As a first-year cadet in 2323, Picard became the only freshman ever to win the Stafleet Academy marathon on Danula II. Picard won top academic honors as well. Cadet Picard committed a serious offence while at the Academy, but he credited years later that Boothby with making it possible for him to graduate by helping him do the right thing. Shortly after graduating from Starfleet Academy with the class of 2327, Picard was on leave with several classmates at Starbase Earhart, where he picked a fight with three Naussicans at the Bonestell Recreation Facility. One of the Naussicans stabbed Picard through the heart, necessitating a cardiac replacement procedure, leaving Picard with an artifical heart. As a young lieutenant, Picard met Ambassador Sarek at the wedding of the ambassador's son, Spock. Picard later recalled how in aw he was at meeting someone who had helped shape the Federation. As a young officer, Picard was romantically involved with the future Jenice Manheim. Although the two had been strongly attracted to each other, Picard feared commitment, and eventually broke of the relationship in 2342. For many years, Picard regretted losing Jenice, and the two saw each other again in 2364 when the Enterprise-D saved her hausband, Doctor Paul Manheim, after a serious laboratory accident Vandor IV. In his early career, Picard distinguished himself when he led an away team to planet Milika III, to save an endangered ambassador. Aboard the U.S.S. Stargazer ]] Lieutenant Picard was a bridge officer on the U.S.S. Stargazer when the ship's captain was killed. Picard took charge of the bridge, and for his service in the emergency, he was offered command of the Stargazer. Picard comanded the Stargazer for some 20 years, until 2355, when the ship was nearly destroyed in an unprovoked sneak attack near the Maxia Zeta Star System. The surviving Stargazer crew, including Picard, drifted for weeks in shuttlecraft before being rescued. The assailant in the incident was unknown, but was later to be found to be a Ferengi spacecraft. Following the loss of the Stargazer, Picard was courtmartialed as required by standard Starfleet procedure, but he was exonerated. The prosecutor in the case was Phillipa Louvois, with whom Picard had been romantically involved. Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-D Jean Luc Picard was appointed Captain of the fifth starship Enterprise in 2363, shortly after the ship was comissioned. Picard was offered a promotion to Admiral in 2364 when Admiral Gregory Quinn was attempting to consolidate his power base to combat an unknown alien intelligence that was trying to take over Starfleet Command. Picard declined the offer, citing his belief that he could better serve the Federation as a starship captain. An energy vortex near the Endicor system created a duplicate of Picard from six hours in the future in 2365. Although the duplicate was identical to the "present" person, Picard had difficulty accepting the exsistance of his twin because he believed the twin might have been responsible for the destruction of his ship, a deeply repungant thought. Picard's artificial heart required routine replacement, most recently in 2365, when complications in the cardiac replacement procedure performed at Starbase 515 necessitated the emergency assistance by Doctor Katherine Pulaski. and Picard.]] Picard met Ambassador Sarek again in 2366, when Sarek's last mission was jeopardized by Bendii Syndrome, which caused the ambassador to lose emotional control. Picard mind-melded with Sarek to lend the ambassador the emotional stability needed to conculde the historic treaty with the Legarans. .]] Picard was abducted by the Borg in late 2366 as a part of the Borg assault on the Federation. Picard was surgically mutilated and transformed, which would later be known as assimilated, into an entity known as Locutus of Borg. As Locutus, Picard was forced to cooperate in the devastating Battle of Wolf 359, in which he was forced to help destroy 39 Federation starships and their crews. Picard was eventually rescued by an Enterprise-D away team, and slowly, but eventually surgically restored by Doctor Crusher. Following his return from the Borg, Picard spent several weeks in rehabilitation from the terrible physical and psycological trauma the Borg had inflicted on him. While the Enterprise-D was undergoing repairs at Earth Station McKinley, Picard took the opportunity to visit his home town of Labarre for the first time in almost 20 years. While there, he stayed with his brother Robert Picard, met Robert's wife Marie Picard, and their son, Rene Picard, for the first time. Picard briefly toyed with the idea of leaving Starfleet to accept directorship of the Atlantis Project, but his return home helped him realize that he belonged on the Enterprise-D. , & Soran.]] Picard was reduced to a child after passing through an energy field in 2369. Picard later suffered profound emotional abuse in 2369 when he was captured by the Gul Madred, a Cardassian officer who tortured Picard for for Starfleet tactical information. Picard resisted, but later confessed that the experience so brutalized him that he would have told Madred anything had he not been rescued. Picard's command of the Enterprise-D came to a premature end when the ship was destroyed at the planet Veridian III while trying to prevent Doctor Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian system. Working with Picard to stop Soran was James T. Kirk, captain of the original starship Enterprise. Kirk, who had been missing for some 78 years following the launch of the Enterprise-B, was killed while stopping Soran. Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-E Picard later assumed command of the sovereign class Enterprise-E upon its launch in 2372. When a Borg ship threatened Earth again in 2373, Picard violated orders from Admiral Hayes and responded in defence of his homeworld. Picard's residual connection to the Borg Collective made it possible for the Starfleet armada to destroy the Borg ship. More information coming soon. Picard and the Klingon Empire .]] Picard assumed an unprecedented role in Klingon politics when he served as Arbiter of Succession following the death of the Klingon leader K'mpec in 2367. K'mpec took the highly unusual step of appointing an outsider as arbiter so as to ensure that the choice of K'mpec 's successor would not plunge the Empire into civil war. Under Picard's arbitration, council member Gowron emerged as the sole challenger for leadership of the High Council. Personal Interests Picard is something of a Renaissance man, whose areas of interest range from drama to astrophysics. Archaeology .]] He's an avid amateur archaeologist, occasionally publishing scientific papers on the subject, and even addressed the Federation Archaeology Council in 2367. Early in his career, at the urging of his teacher, noted archaeologist Richard Galen, Picard seriously considered pursuing archaeology on a professional level. Picard's path later crossed Galen's again just before Galen's death in 2369. Picard helped complete Galen's greatest discovery, the reconstruction of an ancient message from a humanoid species that lived some four billion years ago. Picard studied the legendary ancient Iconians while at the academy. Entertainment and Music .]] Picard was also an accomplished equestrian, and one of his favorite holodeck programs was a woodland setting in which he enjoyed riding a computer-simulated Arabian mare. Picard played the piano when he was young, but his deep love of music may have stemmed from an incident in 2368 when his mind recieved a lifetime of memories from the now dead planet Kataan, and he experienced a life of a man named Kamin, who died a thousand years ago. Kamin also played a Ressikan flute, and Picard treasured that instrument because of having shared Kamin's memories. Picard shared his music with Lt. Cmdr. Neela Daren, an Enterprise-D crew member with whom he became romantically involved with in 2369. Relationships Picard was involved with Miranda Vigo in 2346 during shore leave on Earth, and although they attempted to keep in touch, he never saw her again. In 2370, Bok resequenced Jason Vigo's DNA to appear as Picard's son. Bok planned to kill Jason in retaliation for Picard supposedly murdering his son in 2355. .]] Picard was introduced to Beverly Howard, the future Beverly Crusher, in 2344, and fell in love with her. Picard never acted on his feelings because Beverly was in love with his best friend, Jack Crusher, whom she married in 2348. When Jack was killed in 2354, Picard still did not reveal his attraction to her, because he felt to do so would be to betray his friend. Beverly finally learned of Picard's love in 2370, when the two were implanted with psi-wave devices so that she could read his thoughts. With the tragic death of his brother, Robert, and his nephew, Rene, in 2371, Picard experienced regret at his decision to not have children.